This invention relates to portable communication devices, and more specifically to the mechanical features of a portable communication device with a deployable earpiece.
In general, portable communication devices have several common components, such as a transceiver unit controlled by circuitry, an input device coupled to the circuitry, a display unit coupled to the circuitry, and sound generation units working in conjunction with the transceiver unit. For example, known forms of generating sound in a portable communications device include the use of a speaker fixed in position, typically above the display unit. Each speaker unit requires a minimum volume of air for proper operation. Thus, the need to maintain a minimum volume of air in conjunction with the fact that the speaker is placed in a fixed position results in a minimum dimension for the device. Accordingly, manufactures of these devices are faced with the challenge of providing a compact and slim device while accommodating the air volume of the speaker unit.
Although the size of the speaker unit can be reduced, the problem faced by manufacturers is that reducing the size of the speaker unit results in poor sound quality and volume. Furthermore, due to the currently known and utilized geometric locations of the speaker unit on the device, if the device become too small or thin, then it is very difficult for the manufacturer to maintain the minimum volume needed for the speaker unit. Additionally, small speakers that result from the reduced air volume made it harder for the user to proximally align the speaker unit in an adequate manner with the user""s ear.
Therefore, what is need is a speaker unit that is coupled to the circuitry of the device such that the volume of air needed by the speaker is not limited by the thickness of the device and the speaker unit can be adequately aligned in a sufficiently proximal location to the user""s ear.
A device is disclosed having a speaker system deployable and, thus, independent of the thickness of the device thereby allow the device to accommodate a larger speaker unit resulting in clearer sound production and obtaining adequate positioning of the device relative to the user""s ear.
The device includes control circuitry for transceiver capabilities, a display coupled to the circuitry, an input unit for entering information, a chassis for securely holding the circuitry and the display, and a sound generating unit coupled to the circuitry for providing audio presentation of information, wherein the sound generation unit moves from an inactive position to an active position.